Method of Communication
by Airbender42
Summary: Alex and Michael trying to work out an issue.One shot slashy sweetness. Mature rating for language and mature situtations. Alex/Michael.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dominion. Even this fic's inspired. So there.

Alex and Michael as they try to work out an issue. / Michael. One shot slashy sweetness. Enjoy!

METHOD OF COMMUNICATION

A/N So I thought about how Michael called Gabriel for that talk. Interesting. Inspired by cas-tea-hell's Malex awesome fics! Slash Alex and Michael pairing. Mature rating for language and mature relationships.

Alex sighed in exasperation. He was part of a patrol that was serving as security for the engineers. Said engineers were busy poking and prodding and testing the defenses on the west wall. After that attack during the Jubilee, everything was being checked and rechecked .

Standing around in the sun making sure these guys weren't bothered or worse attacked was literally making him want to eat his boots right now. He would rather face a hoard of eight balls. He swore to God he got this wonderful assignment as punishment for going out the walls. He heard the order to move out. Finally! After everyone gathered their equipment they all trooped back to base.

Back at base Alex made a beeline to the bathroom. He _really_ needed to go. He went about his business. Eyes half closed in contentment.

"_Alex_" . Wow, what the hell!? he thought must be the heat. He was almost finishing up."_Alex_ !"

_WTF!_

He zipped as fast as he could wincing as the zipper just grazed _it. _Washed his hands then face. Did he just hear Michael?

_" If you_ _are done would you please meet me at the east gate of your barracks. Now,_ _Alex_" the tone impatient.

He hurried towards the gate. He saw the imposing figure of the Archangel as he looked at him, stoic as ever. As he neared him, "Come," he stated before he grasp him and started flying.

" Really Michael, I' m not luggage which you can just grab and GOOOO AAHHH,"he exclaimed as he got dumped unceremoniously on the bed in Michael's high rise refuge. Michael, the all powerful divine being, THE Archangel, he just started having a secret relationship with.

Michael regarded him with dark, feral eyes, obsidian wings shimmered in the sun,spread out. He moved towards him with the grace of a predatory cat, his wings behind him snapped close as it disappeared.

"What the HELL!?" Alex demanded.

Michael smirked at his discomfort. Then he kissed him. Well, more like grabbed his head and savagely attacked his mouth.

" So this is what this is all about,"he thought as he moaned with pleasure as Michael deepened the kiss. Alex was losing it fast. "Michael you were just in my head earlier in the bathroom,"he managed to breath. Michael stopped the kissing and groping enough to glare at him ."All higher angels have that ability to a certain degree," he said as if stating a universal fact.

He proceeded to divest Alex of various articles of clothing, bulletproof vest, jacket, belt more kissing, stroking, hands under the shirt, under unbuttoned pants. This is sooo good he thought, his groin was agreeing BIG time..."Aww, shit , WAIT!". It's now or never he thought.

Michael paused."Seriously" in his dangerously low voice just at the edge of being extremely pissed off, horny and pissed off.

Alex almost chuckled at the modern colloquialism from that perfect mouth in that sexy low voice...shit he was seriously getting off track here. "Wait , I just wanna say something. While I can still think." He took a step back.

Michael crossed his arms across his muscled chest then took two very, very deep extremely slow breaths. Raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Well , it's just that..." Alex twisted his hands nervously. He stopped, dammit he is a fucking soldier, not a goddamn teenage twit !

He scowled at Michael, "Was that some sort of psychic booty call ?" Because as much as this is great," he gestured."You can't just get in my head like that !"he felt good saying it.

Dark eyes looked at him intently, "How am I suppose to summon you, if I want _this_ " he gestured more elegantly. "Summon!? What the fuck, Michael, I'm not your boy toy,"he growled while attempting to fix his pants.

_"Yeah right, Alex_..._sure you're not," _Michael's sarcastic thought reached him.

"Great, that's really mature, Michael," he huffed and fell gracelessly on the settee. Best to avoid that bed right now.

Both hands raked across his blond curls ,"It's just that... it scared me," he said calmly this time, looking down at his hands. He felt Michael settle quietly next to him.,"Alex, I apologize it wasn't my intent,"he said gently.

"No,not scared that way, well ok it was really unnerving when you did it, I thought I was losing my mind,"he admitted.

" I am well aware, most mortals don't seem to do too well with it, some prophets actually became so dispossessed of mind they had to spend the rest of their days in solitude. For us it is how we communicate, with a thought, to other angels. I was hoping you would handle it better, because of who you are and what you are to me. But still I had to restrain myself. One. Thought. At a time." His words carried a quiet earnestness that made Alex's insides flutter.

" What I am to you... Wow" Alex let his words sink in. " Michael " he sighed. He stood, gazing at the setting sun out the balcony. " I think it's more like how everything is going so fast , I can barely breath, as long as I've known it's always been me trying to survive after Jeep left then I became a soldier. A job, a warm and comfortable place to sleep, three squares a day. Then this happened, my father showing up again, then he died , then the tattoos. Sometimes I feel them shift in my skin at night,it drives me nuts! I DON'T want to know what they're saying. I'm afraid. I'm just a regular guy, Michael. Regular guy, three meals a day, not so bad."I want to stay a regular guy, not be some savior, he almost mumbled but he just shifted restlessly from one foot to another.

After all the times Alex rebelled, he looked so vulnerable then...lost. Sometimes he almost forgets how truly young humans are. He walked over to him.

" All this from a psychic booty call?" Michael asked in his deep melodious voice as he stood behind him his breath ghosting the skin of the back of his neck. Alex couldn't help but smile again, sometimes he is just so impossible, unexpected. Great, now he was beginning to think like some lovesick fool. He turned to him and because of the height difference found himself staring right at Michael's perfect lips then chest then lips. He took a step back and walked to the other side of the balcony entrance to collect himself.

"No, that just sort of tipped me over the edge. I think I just want things slower,"he said wistfully.

" Alex, I have endeavored for most of your life to prepare you for your eventual destiny. _Your_ _destiny_ Alex, you have it within yourself to act decisively when the time comes. Right now you feel uncertain perhaps unwilling. But YOU are the Chosen One. The reason for this even I can't fathom. Fear will always be there also uncertainty."He moved towards him and grasped both of his shoulders.

" Alex, you are also strong of heart and mind, obstinate, humble, kind , beautiful" he whispered his words caressing him.

"My destiny,"he said slowly as his sky blue eyes met Michael's unwavering dark ones.

"So, if I gather correctly do you want to take _this_ slower, also," Michael spoke his brow raised in a question. Oh, we're back to that now. Damn! Alex thought. "So can you read minds?" Two can play at this game.

A smirk curved at his lips, "Yes if I must, to an extent, although there are certain privacies I must respect , although I loathe it, it slows down a lot of things. Every other time peoples thoughts are like a quiet murmur in the background."

He sighed , "Alright how about some rules? " Alex ventured.

" RULES!?"He sounded indignant, his eyes pierced him. Way to go Alex. If Michael decides to kick him through the window and across the state he won't be able to stop him now. Nobody would find him. Hah! Fuck destiny then.

" You have to ask first, not just barge in, you know make arrangements". Michael didn't move. "Explain," he asked quietly.

"Ummm.. you can call or text?". Soldier, Alex not teenage twit! Stop thinking with your balls. He reminded himself. As soon as those words escaped his lips he realized the utter ridiculousness of it. Obviously, Michael did too and gave him that "seriously" look again.

"You are aware personal communication devices can be monitored. I despise them. The Bluetooth devices are necessary in certain situations so I can communicate with the rest of the Archangel corps but otherwise I have no need of them,"he patiently explained.

"AAGHH.. OK ... Ok you have a point. I get it,"he resigned. Geez ,Michael can get so fucking serious. Of course he was right. He began pacing.

" You desire a 'date'?" Michael said the word "date" like he would say "abomination" or "Please don't touch my wings with your filthy hands" .

"Interesting," He continued."The others didn't seem to require it, I am well versed in human courtship if it is what you desire before more carnal activities. I can acquiesce. We have to be discreet, plan accordingly,"he said striking a thoughtful pose as if planning a military incursion.

Alex almost lost it, "_Date_? _The others _?" His thoughts in a slight panic. I'm not even going there, not right now. Can Chosen Ones have migraines because he feels he is seriously having a BIG one right about now.

"Do you require medicine? I can ..." Alex interrupted him,"I can't believe it you are in my fucking head again!" he grumbled.

Michael quickly covered the distance between them and just pressed his lips on his. Giving the human a chance for important stuff like breathing, he paused his assault on his lips. "Talking too much," he said enunciating each word. He studied him and sighed.

"Very well , I will gradually accustom you to this manner of communicating. I promise I will not intrude in your private thoughts. We will be able to speak to each other without words as easily as we are conversing right now. Don't you agree this would be the most discreet and safest way for us to contact each other?" He proposed in his low and sexy monotone.

" I guess you're right" Alex agreed reluctantly. Michael looked at him sternly as if to say "of course" .

" I know! Wisdom of the ages and all that" he smiled blue eyes twinkling. Now he grabbed the Archangel closer breathing in his scent. "_NOW_,_no more talking_" his mouth biting and sucking the angel's lower lip. Michael' s eyebrows shot up in amusement as he returned the kiss and gave in to both their desires.

* * *

Thanks again to cast-tea-hell's inspiration. Hate it? Like it ? Let me know why read and review. Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
